


Inferno

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Brasidas, Bisexual Kassandra, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: I remember Wynne mentioning she really needed some Kass/Brasidas.I'm not normally one for f/m fic but she's a cool awesome person and deserves fic.So, I wrote this, ages ago now but still.<3 Hope you still love it gal.





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> I remember Wynne mentioning she really needed some Kass/Brasidas.
> 
> I'm not normally one for f/m fic but she's a cool awesome person and deserves fic.
> 
> So, I wrote this, ages ago now but still.
> 
> <3 Hope you still love it gal.

Kassandra knows not what to think.

Just that Brasidas is a blazing inferno. A darkness that is kind and sheltered. Placing her first even with his ties to Sparta.

Kassandra doesn't know what to do with it. But she appreciates every moment of time with him. Every brief touch, every little kiss.

Brasidas holds her hands this time, they're about to head to Sparta, to make Kassandra's mother happy and give her a home. "You are worried?" He doesn't add love, but Kassandra can see it in the way his eyes soften, his hands hold hers tightly, his body moves just a little closer to hers.

"Concerned." Kassandra says firmly. She has nothing to _worry_ about.

"Yes, of course." Brasidas replies in a dry tone, "Concerned, for your brother?" Then his smile gets a little devilish.

Kassandra rolls her eyes, Brasidas is just as into men and women as she is, and it's no surprise that the man has an eye on her brother for more than just his dangerous nature. "Shut up." She gets a moment of respite from that cocky smile that had convinced her to woo _him_ , and then strong arms wrap around her.

"I will make sure he does not hurt you." Brasidas whispers against her ear.

"More like I will protect _you_." Kassandra growls and then feels her belly grow hot when Brasidas leans close to her.

Lips far too close and wonderful to pass on. Brasidas raises a brow, "It can be a quality we both share, no?" His voice is like velvet. Strong and wonderful.

Kassandra loses track of the conversation, swallowing tightly, "I suppose so."

Those lips are sweet and soft against her before the kiss turns harsh, their muscular bodies strong against one another, and their breath mingling.


End file.
